Radionuclide left ventricular cineangiography was used to study 19 asymptomatic patients who had previously received adriamycin 500-550 mg/m2. Left ventricular dysfunction was present at median 4.8 months and at median 2,5 years following termination of adriamycin therapy. Adriamycin cardiotoxicity is evident in half of asymptomatic patients even at "safe" doses of drug, and may persist for several years without improvement.